Something About You
by Sakura Camui
Summary: Ed & Al begin a new life after returning from Germany ... Elricest! More pairings/characters later on. Rated M. Yaoi, don't like, don't read.
1. Part 1

**A/N**: _This based off an RP that my 'little brother' (no relation lol) and I did back in 2007. I'm currently editing it into story form. Some of the lines may be a little awkward because we roleplay in present tense. The original looks more like a script then a story. Sorry the first part is short._

_**Something About You**_

_Part One_

Edward was walking back to his room after drinking a glass of water downstairs, when he noticed something as he stood out in the hall between his room and his brother's. He could hear a soft noise, so he paused for a moment. He crept a little closer to the door to listen but didn't go in. Al sat up with his knees to his chest, his arms embracing his legs, trying to cry as quietly as possible. The younger alchemist coughed though, as a particular sob escaped a little louder than he intended. Ed bit his lip as he realized his brother was crying, and slowly walked into Al's room, saying his name softly. "Al? Al, what's wrong?"

Startled, Al looked up and wiped away his tears, his breath still shaky. "Brother...I'm sorry for waking you up..."

"I was already awake, don't worry about it." He took a seat in a chair by Al's bed. "Now tell me why you're crying." His voice stayed gentle as he spoke with his brother.

"I..." The younger alchemist buried his face in his knees again. "I don't want to be here anymore. I want to go home."

Ed's expression didn't change to one of surprise but more thoughtful and a little confused instead. "I know things here are really bad right now..." He looked out the window with a sigh. "I'd like to go home too, but I just ... I don't know how we can."

"I wish there was a way...I'm afraid to walk around outside, Brother, it's getting so bad. All I want is to sit here forever unless going outside has the promise of going home." Al said in a small voice.

Ed rubbed his head in thought. "It's just ... I don't want to accidentally lose you again, Al." He reached over and patted his brother's hand. Al seemed to calm a little bit at his brother's touch, his crying slowing down. The older blonde kept his hand over Al's. "I'll try to find a way for us to get home, if that's what you really, really want."

Al raised his head and smiled genuinely through the tears, putting his hand on his brother's. "I don't want to put you through that trouble." He paused and laughed a little, still choking on his laughter from crying. "But of course you probably knew I'd say that."

Ed bit his lip and sighed. "I ... I don't want to stay here if it's hurting you so much. I will look for a way to get us home ... for you."

Al knew there's no fighting with Ed and since it's what he really wants he decides to just agree for once. "O...Okay."

The older alchemist got up and hugged his brother a moment, patting him on the head playfully before pulling away. "Now get to sleep, okay?"

Al tried not to make it obvious how he melts in every one of his brother's embraces, and pushes the blush from his cheeks once Ed pulls away. "Alright, alright. I'll go to sleep."

"Good night then." He smiled at Al as he left the room, sighing deeply when he finally got to his own room, throwing himself on his bed. When he saw Al crying, he wanted to hold him ... he wanted to _kiss_ him to make him feel better ... Ed groaned at himself in disgust.

**A/N**: _Don't like, don't read. 8Db_


	2. Part 2

_**Something About You**_

_Part two_

Al trotted down the stairs the next morning, fixing his ponytail just right and stopped short when he saw Ed. His brother had about ten books open in front of him, plus the papers he'd been keeping notes on. They were all at the breakfast table where he was munching away, still apparently trying to sort out things in his head.

"Um...Brother?"

"Morning, Al." Ed said, looking up. "Sleep good?"

Al shrugged and rubbed the back of his head as if he was still really tired, smiling dazedly and sleepily. "And where am I supposed to sit amongst this mess?"

The older alchemist looked at the table for a moment and laughed. "Oops. Sorry about that." He closed a few of the books he thought he was done with and moved them next to his chair.

"Thanks." Al picked up a cup of tea and sat down, sipping it with a small wince at the flavor. "All the tea in Germany is so...not my ingredients."

Ed sighed in reply and rubbed his forehead, going over a paragraph for the fifth time and barely heard his younger brother. "Eh ... nothing here is really that great at all ... "

Al spoke, feeling a little embarrassed. "You're really beating yourself up over this, aren't you?"

Ed peered back up again after scribbling something down. "Hmm? ... Al, I'd said I'd find us a way home, and I will."

The other blonde nodded and took another sip of the potent German tea. Ed scribbled a bit more down on his page and finally sat back in his chair, slamming the nearest book closed. "I can't help it. I have to go find more books. These just don't have all the information I need."

Al gazed out the window and down to the streets below, biting his lip. "I'll go with you."

"Are you sure?"

The younger alchemist nodded, not being able to hold his brother's gaze for too long before a slight tinge of pink appears on his cheeks. "I'm sure."

Ed bit his lip, the thought crossing his mind that he seemed to do that alot around Al before nodding slowly. "Alright, but stay close to me, okay?"

Al's nodding sped up rapidly. "I wouldn't dream of wandering the streets alone."

Ed quickly made his way to the university library, checking every five seconds to make sure that Al was right behind him. He was almost tempted to hold his brother's hand if it wouldn't have looked strange to others and make him blush like crazy. Al kept up with his brother, but he didn't want to be too close ... his body, although he had been in it a few years now, still reacted strangely occasionally around Ed and he didn't want to be too suspicious. The older alchemist brushed his hand against Al's as he checked for the last time before coming to a halt at a table and sighing, looking away so Al couldn't notice his face turning a little pink.

"... if I leave you right here, will you be okay? I have a lot of books to look up."

Al cleared his throat and scratched behind his ear quickly with the hand that brushed against his brother's, trying to ignore the heightened tingling. "Um...I can't help?"

"If you want to, you can... I just didn't want you to get bored or something ... " Ed stated before beginning to look around the room at the various bookshelves. Al nodded and began to browse the bottom shelf, sitting gently on the floor.

Neither of them noticed a small puddle of dark smoke that looked almost like blood landing directly behind Ed, in a pattern that looked like it'd already fallen and dried there before. Ed froze for a second, a strange feeling coming over him, and turned around slowly, staring at the floor. "... Al ..."

Al looked over to his brother, his eyes widening at the stain on the floor and the drops still slowly falling after it.

A familiar voice came down chokingly above the two of them. "Well, now, I didn't even have to send invitations for a family reunion."

Ed looked up in surprise and hissed out his words. "What the hell are you doing here, Envy?"

"Just sort of hanging out." The remains of Envy's body started hacking immediately after the statement. "Ah, so my body doesn't like the bad humor.."

Al winced at the sound as Ed spoke. "Funny, Envy, this is really a time to be kidding around ..." He glanced back at Al to make sure he was alright.

"Hmm, and just what might be going on for you to come at me with that angry face?"

Al nodded at his brother and climbed in so he was under the circle, looking up at Envy himself.

Envy cackled. "Is that Alphonse?"

Ed put an arm slightly in front of Al, protectively, deciding to not answer Envy's question. "I just want to know why you're here."

The homunculus raised an eyebrow skeptically and shrugged, his image fading in and out whenever he moved a lot. "Stuck."

The older blonde almost smirked, still glaring. "That has to suck."

Envy sneered back. "Indeed."

Al tugged on his brother's pant leg, whispering, "Now isn't the time to be mentally killing each other."

Ed nodded at Al, turning back to Envy with the same uncaring expression. "So what do you want me to do about it?"

"What makes you think you're so special that I would WANT you to do something? You came here." He coughed again, his voice more raspy than usual. "And so help me, I can't control that."

"You didn't have to bother me with your nonsense ... I'm just a little more than busy."

Envy smirked knowingly. "Trying to find a way back."

Al bit his lip and tapped his fingers on the floor, staring at them.

"... what's it to you?" Ed frowned up at Envy.

The homunculus felt his smirk widen to spread almost maniacally across his constantly fading in and out face. "It's nothing to me."

"I figured." Ed rolled his eyes. "Why don't you leave us alone then?"

"Mmkay, fine, I guess you don't want to go home."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Al chuckled. "It means he knows how to get back."

"Aha! One of you has a brain."

"Hilarious today, aren't we?" Ed grumbled, his eyes narrowing. "Wait, why would I believe you anyway?"

"Well, you need a Homunculus, don't you? Everyone knows that."

The younger alchemist stood up and went in front of his brother. "We were trying to find a better way since there wasn't one at our disposal."

"There is no other way."

"Too bad they're all dead. Except you. And you're mostly dead anyway." Ed folded his arms.

"Quite. Which means that you'd need to learn quite a different transmutation circle if you wanted to use me."

The older blonde paused, looking at his brother and back at Envy. "This isn't some kind of trick, is it?"

Envy coughed for about a minute before stopping. "Look. I am sick of it up here. I want to get down, but I can't. I would honestly rather die than stay here a minute longer." He stopped and smirked to himself. "But I'm not about to hand myself to you on a silver platter unless you're willing to do some work, Eddy."

"UGH!" Ed shuddered at the nickname, frustrated. "You're a serious ass, Envy ..."

"Have fun trying, you two. If you can find the correct circle, I'll let you use me to open the gate without a single complaint. On my honor as a half dead lying Homunculus."

"... I still hate you. Let's go, Al."

Al bowed a little to Envy but not too much, knowing one of them had to be kind enough to thank him for his ... almost help, and followed his brother.

**A/N**: _Don't like, don't read! Thanks for the reviews, sorry I'm so slow! ^^;_


	3. Part 3

_**Something About You**_

_Part three_

Ed shuffled through the papers in his hand and then flipped through a book that was sitting close by. He dropped it to the floor when he realized it wasn't the one he wanted and picked up a different one. It had already been a few days, and the brothers were still working on the transmutation circle.

Al flipped a piece of chalk around in his hands, something he hadn't used for a while since he'd seen the gate himself and started to use alchemy similar to the way his brother did. "Why don't we just do things my way?"

Ed dropped the new book he was holding too, biting his lip. "Alright, Al. We'll try it your way."

Al smiled and threw his brother a piece of chalk. "Let's get to work then!" He shoved all the random papers off the wooden table and knocked on it, his smile widening.

The older blonde had to smile at Al's enthusiasm and looked at his chalk almost nostalgically. "Haven't done this in awhile ..."

"Yeah, neither have I..." Al laughed a little, readying his chalk for experimental circle drawing. "You know, I almost miss drawing circles."

"I don't ..." He sighed and didn't explain himself; simply looking over toward his brother. "Let's get started then."

"Right. So. If I remember correctly..." The younger alchemist left off, quickly drawing a basic outline, definitely not complex enough for his brother's OCD mind. "...the one that is used most often looks sorta like that."

Ed studied it and wordlessly traced back over it a bit with his own chalk, adding and correcting a few things. "There. Is that what you wanted?"

Al rolled his eyes. "Sure. Now, since we have to practically...what...recompose a few things for Envy to be usable? We have to buy those ingredients..." He drew a couple of small circles around the big one they already had, but when he reached to the top right, his hand almost interlocked with Ed's, much more than a simple brush, and a blush shot up his face. He quickly drew what he wanted and looked away. "..."

"Y-yeah .." The older alchemist looked away himself, holding his hand slightly before paying attention again to act like nothing happened, adding a few more minor details as well. "This is starting to shape up but ... it's nowhere near completed yet, really." He took a closer look at it, his shoulder now touching his brother's as he almost got lost in thought.

Al felt the closeness and began stuttering like mad. "I - I think we'd have to c - combine them altogether...to, um, uh, make a...complex...combo..."

Ed moved away from Al to look at him, snapping back to reality when he heard his brother's voice. "Al? Are you okay?"

"Hmm? Oh YEAH. I'm just...thinking!" He laughed nervously, sounding like a total airhead and cursing himself internally.

Ed eyed his brother almost suspiciously and shrugged it off. "Alright then ... ... ... aha!" He added a couple more things to the circle.

The younger blonde looked it over, chewing briefly on his thumbnail. "That looks almost perfect..."

The older alchemist looked over at Al and had to stop himself from drooling at the sight of his brother chewing on his thumb, and looked away quickly. "Um-uh yeah ... it probably ... could use something else though."

"Yeah, I just can't point out...what..." He took his thumb out of his mouth with a teasing 'pop' noise.

Ed bit his lip hard, clenching his fist, telling himself he was a sick pervert and trying to remind himself that Al was his brother. "I-I just ... don't know ... I guess I need to think about it some more."

"Me too. " The younger blonde rubbed his eyes and stood up. "Maybe I'll nap on it or something."

"That sounds like a good idea ..."

Al gripped a chair and looked deeply at his brother. "So, yeah...I'll be...going to my room."

Ed looked away from his brother's gaze, his face already red from earlier. "O-okay ... I'll be down here ..." He paused before Al disappeared. "Umm ... Al?"

Al turned back at the doorway to look back at Ed. "Y-Yes, Brother?"

"Do ..." He stopped, shaking his head and forcing out a laugh. "Oh wow. I forgot what I was going to ask you now. Sorry about that ..."

Al sighed, a vague feeling passing him that said something important could've happened just then, but decides to ignore it. "That's okay. I...I wish you luck."

"Thanks, Al ..." The older blonde looked up at the ceiling as his brother went upstairs, cursing at himself.

Ed crossed his arms and looked over the circle another time, nodding his head slowly. "I think this is it ... what do you think, Al?"

Al looked over every little detail, taking a minute or so before a smile crosses his face. "It looks perfect!"

Ed finished recopying the circle and it's details onto a piece of paper. Then he shoved it into his pocket, letting out a deep sigh. "You know ... if this actually works ... we might not come back here again, Al. There isn't anything you want to take with you, is there?"

The younger alchemist looked up at Ed. "Brother, the only thing I have here of any value to me is you."

Ed smiled at Al genuinely before feeling a bit flustered and having to look away. "I-I feel the same way, Al." He mumbled as he walked away from his brother to get his jacket off the coat rack. "Let's go then."

Al felt a little embarrassed at his thoughts and tried to convince himself that he was crazy. Any pair of brothers should want to be close, he was just confusing those loves in his head. He gingerly wiped the chalk off the table with his sleeve. "C-Coming."

The older blonde held his brother's jacket out to him as he approached, and repeated his usual insistent statement before they went out. "Stay close to me, Al."

Al let his brother help him get his coat on and turned around to face Ed before they went out the door. "Don't think I would do anything else."

Ed smiled at Al, reaching out to take his brother's hand and squeezed it gently before they left.

The younger blonde hid his face from his brother's because he was blushing profusely, and followed closely behind Ed down the streets of Germany.

Ed stopped his brother before they got back to the bookshelf where they had seen Envy last.

"... Al ... you're completely sure about doing this, right?" He turned to look Al in the eye.

Al sighed. "Brother, something bad is about to happen here. And, I know I can't stop it from happening, so I want...I want to keep us safe...since it took us so long to get back to each other..." He bit his lip because he knew how selfish that sounded.

Ed sighed as well and moved closer to his brother, still looking into his eyes, but having trouble because he can already feel his face getting red. "Al, I know you want to go home. I just want to make sure that this is what you want to do. No regrets. It's not a matter of being selfish."

The younger alchemist held his brother's gaze, and knowing that he wanted to protect the both of them no matter what, spoke in his definite, foot down voice. "This is what I want."

Ed nodded in response and hugged his brother tightly for a moment without saying anything before pulling away and glaring toward the bookshelf. "Time to go talk to the jerk ..."

Al rolled his eyes. "At least he can't complain now, right?"

"You two realize I can hear every word you're saying, right?" Envy unhappily croaked from somewhere above them.

The older blonde walked towards the bookshelf, smirking to himself. "Ouch. I'm so sorry if I hurt your feelings."

"I'll live." The homunculus chuckled. "Oh wait. I won't."

"Ha ha." Ed looked up when he finally arrived at the right spot. "Just out of curiosity, do you sit back here and say weird stuff to the other people who come in here?"

"People have been sort of scared of this wing since the explosion."

"And here I was thinking you might have gotten people to believe this bookshelf was haunted by an evil ghost or something by now. I'm disappointed, Envy." Ed snickered.

Al got out his chalk and began to draw the transmutation circle largely on the floor.

"I was hoping I could've done that, but alas..." Envy sighed. "So, you do THINK you have the right circle."

"Well at least you would have tried. That's something." Ed stated, pulling out his paper and stepping back a bit, watching Al work. "Do you want some help?"

"Great, I get points." Envy muttered sarcastically in the background.

"I think..." Al looked over the drawing on paper. "...I'm pretty sure I have it."

Ed looked at it as well and then patted Al on the head with a smile. "Good job, little brother."

The younger alchemist smiled at Ed, thankful for the praise because he knows how picky his brother his. Envy smirked to himself, totally seeing through their facade so well it wasn't even funny.

Ed looked up at Envy again. "So, do we have the right one, or what?"

The homunculus scrutinized the circle, trying to find even the slightest flaw to taunt the brothers even though he just wants to be relieved of being stuck up where he was. "That...yeah. It's the right one."

The older blonde grinned to himself. "I thought so." He leaned towards Al a moment, speaking softly to him. "I couldn't have done it without you, Al."

He looked up at his brother with a slight blush on his features and smiled. "You ready?"

Ed nodded at Al. "As ready as I'll ever be."

Al bit his lip and knelt down, pressing his hands to the circle and muttered. "You start, I forget a few of the words."

Envy sighed again. "Finally..."

Ed mimics his brother and sighs as if he's annoyed but smiles to show he's not, and starts the chant slowly so Al can follow. The younger blonde slowly felt the words begin to form on his lips and pretty soon they're sliding off as if it was completely natural, the circle below them starting to glow. Ed felt proud that Al could remember the words easier and was somewhat happy to see the glow of a transmutation circle again, since it reminded him of home so much.

Envy squinted his eyes (that weren't really all that real anymore anyways) as the portal started opening and found himself standing by the gate. "Well, now..."

Al was ecstatic as Ed looked up, a bit shocked. "We ... did it?"

"We did it!"

"Yeah...you guys did it...wooohooo." Envy cheered sarcastically.

"We can go home now!" Ed hugged Al, ignoring Envy's mocking words for the moment.

The younger alchemist couldn't help but laugh because he was so incredibly happy and hugged his brother back. Then he turned and in his happy state said a few words that he never thought possible especially considering what Envy had done to Ed.

"Thank you, Envy!" He practically squealed as he stepped towards the path to home.

Ed paused before following Al, now alone with the homunculus. "Yeah, Envy, even though I don't want to say this ... thanks." He almost pouts, hesitant to speak those words.

Envy chuckled a little. "I'm probably the one who should be thanking you two. I mean it doesn't...hurt...now that I'm here all the way." He felt somewhat stupid for actually talking to Ed.

The alchemist was taken back by that, but quickly played it off.

"Well ... you're ... welcome ... I guess." He frowned, starting to turn away.

Envy coughed, hating to sound sentimental, his serious for once demeanor fading away as his signature smirk appeared on his face again. "Have a fun..." He paused, twitching his nose mischievously. "... _affair_ back home. Hehehe."

Ed stopped dead in his tracks and glanced back. "Excuse me?"

"Please. Don't think I can't see through my own half-brother's blatant incestuous attraction."

The blonde clenched his fist, turning to look at Envy. "I-I ... there is no ... ... " He gave up, glaring. "You know, Envy. I still totally hate you in the end."

"I know. Good thing I wasn't talking about me, huh? That's gross." The homunculus flicked Ed's nose. "But seriously. You might wanna tone it down a little, lest young Alphonse get suspicious of your more-than-brotherly feelings for him." Envy laughed, genuinely amused before disappearing in the gate, finally released of all obligations that have to deal with living.

Ed shook his head in frustration, almost annoyed he couldn't take a final swing at Envy. Then, taking a deep breath, he followed after Al.

**A/N**: _I'm probably going to need to change the summary after this. Ideas on a new summary? Feel free to suggest! Thanks for the reviews. c8 As usual: DL, DR._


	4. Part 4

**A/N**: _Just going to re-note that this is based off an RP that my 'little brother' (no relation lol) and I did back in 2007. Credit definitely goes to her for being my amazing RP partner. I never could have done this alone. Thank you Little Brother.  
_

_**Something About You**_

_Part four_

Al sat up and shook his head, looking around him at the familiar sight of Risembool. Still shocked, he turned and tried to shake his somewhat unconscious brother awake. Ed rubbed his eyes and sat up as well.

"What, Al?" The older alchemist mumbled, unsure of where he was for the moment.

His brother bounced excitedly next to him. "Look, look!"

"Huh? ..." The blonde looked around. "We're ... actually home? I mean ... we did it. We're home!" He almost tackled Al to the ground with a hug.

The younger alchemist was unable to even form words, and just hugged his brother back, bursting with pride at their accomplishment. Soon though, Ed knew he had to calm himself down before he did anything too irrational; the feeling of wanting to kiss Al was creeping up on him again and he didn't want to make any mistakes. He pulled away gently from his brother.

Al hid his disappointment at the blonde pulling away from him but knew that it was a good thing Ed did .. he didn't even want to think of what stupid thing he might have done.

The older alchemist rubbed his eyes again, sighing softly to himself before speaking. " ... do you think Winry's still here somewhere?"

"Probably still at her home..." Al looked around him and realized Winry's home was nearby.

"Do you think we should go surprise her?"

Al smiled. "Why would we not? We ARE the Elric brothers."

Ed smirked back as he got up, extending a hand to Al to help him up as well. "Let's go."

The younger alchemist accepted the hand and began dragging his brother down to Winry's house by his hand at a jog.

The blonde tried not to blush and focused on seeing Winry instead. He couldn't help grinning like crazy knowing how shocked she was going to be as they got to the door.

Al took a deep breath to prepare himself. He hadn't seen Winry since before he got his memories back. He let out the breath and knocked on her door.

"Whoossiit?" Winry called in a sleepy voice from within the house.

"Open the door!" Ed demanded, trying to disguise his voice.

Winry assumed it was one of her customers that she forgot about and got up to answer the door.

"Sorry, Sir. Remind me of your commission and I'll-" She called out as she walked towards the door. She opened it and stared at the pair on her doorstep, blinking a few times.

"Uh, Winry?" Al asked, concerned.

"EEEEEEEEEE!" Winry exploded with joy and threw herself onto Ed and Al.

Ed fell backwards and hugged the automail mechanic back, laughing. "Happy to see us?"

"Ohmygod! I never thought I would see you two again I am so happy how did you get back here oh my god my brothers are back yaaaaay!" Winry started babbling all her thoughts in a jumble, not really realizing what was coming out of her mouth.

"Umm ... Winry, are you speaking English?"

Al giggled and hugged Winry tighter even though it was hard since she was squishing him in her bear hug.

Ed's arms flailed a bit as he struggled. "I think there's a rock in my back ... can we get up now?"

Winry cleared her throat and finally stood up. "Oh yeah...sure!" She blushed a little, embarrassed a bit by her outburst.

The blonde stood up and rubbed his back, giving his childhood friend his own small hug. "It's good to see you again, though."

She latched herself onto Ed, since Al was still attempting to stand. "I missed you guys so much."

"We missed you too. Right, Al?" He looked back at his brother.

Al got up and smiled, ruffling Winry's hair. "You bet!"

Winry finally stepped back and looked at the two of them before squealing a bit to herself again. "You wanna come in?"

"That would be nice." Ed grinned again. She walked inside and beckoned for them to follow her, taking some half-done automail off the kitchen table on her way in.

The younger alchemist smiled after entering and closing the door behind him and his brother. "Same old Winry, I see."

Ed snickered in reply to the comment. "Like she'd ever change."

"Sit wherever you can find a spot, I want to hear EVERYTHING." She said enthusiastically.

"Winry, it's been two years. That's a lot to listen to." Al frowned slightly.

"So?"

Ed looked at his brother. "Well, it's not like we did anything _that_ amazing in Germany."

Al sat down, trying to think, and tapped his teeth. "Ja."

"Huh?" The mechanic asked in confusion.

The strawberry blonde realized he'd spoken German without realizing it. "Oops."

His brother laughed and sat down. "It's German. That's going to be hard habit to break out of."

"No kidding...Al laughed. "We've been surrounded by it for so long."

"I'd say learning a whole other language is something interesting to have done in Germany." Winry commented.

"Well, we lived there for so long we **had** to pick it up. But I guess that is somewhat interesting."

"Though the similarities are apparent so it wasn't too difficult, I guess..." Al replied.

Ed looked around the room again and sort of shivered. "I still can't believe we're back here ... "

"I can't believe you're here either!" She suddenly realized they were just sitting at a table, and she wasn't being a very good host. "Oh! Um...you two want anything?"

"Well, I don't want to be a bother..." Al shrugged.

The older alchemist scratched the back of his neck with his hand. "I don't want to be a bother either, Winry, but I could really use a drink."

"I don't have much but I think I can find something you like!"

"Are you going to give him milk?" Al teased, with a momentarily lapse of evil. Winry laughed as she headed into her kitchen.

Ed's eyes narrowed. "That's not funny, Al."

The younger alchemist sunk down into the chair and spoke in a small voice. "She thought it was funny..."

The blonde frowned, leaning across the table towards Al and talking softly once he sees his brother's expression. "I'm not mad."

Al smiled closed-eyed at his brother, truly genuine and looking sweet as ever. "Alright."

Winry returned with a glass of water. "It was either this or some form of cheap alcohol."

"That works. I don't think the best thing for me to do the first day I'm home is get drunk. Thanks, Winry."

"Any time. Which I can say with reassurance now...right?"

"Well I'm not planning on going back to Germany anytime soon ... things were getting pretty bad there." Ed sighed and sipped his water.

The strawberry blonde shuddered at a few of the memories. "Things were just getting too dangerous. And too close...I would've stayed if I could have helped but I don't think we could've."

"I don't think we could have either ..." Ed looked out the window, getting quickly lost in thought. "Hey Al ... I just thought of something." Winry looked at Ed curiously.

"Yes, Brother?"

Ed looked at Al blankly. "We still don't have a house here."

"Huh? Oh yeah..."

The older alchemist laughed softly. "Heh, I didn't think of that until now."

Al bit his thumbnail, smiling. "Perhaps we should get on that. Find a home in Risembool again."

"I think we should too. We're here for good now." Ed agreed.

Winry giggled happily and almost fell out of her chair. The whole day still felt unreal to her. She was still waiting to wake up. Al simply couldn't help the grin that broke out on his entire face at his brother's words.

**A/N**: _The story is going to jump ahead in the next chapter, I'll make sure to put an author's note in to make it more understandable but we actually started to RP before either of us had seen the entire series, so we didn't write this part, the beginning until we had both gotten through FMA and the movie. Sorry. Heh. Also IDK if everyone agrees with me about Al being strawberry blonde but his hair is a nice shade and it's cute to describe it that way. c8 Thanks for the reviews, alerts and for reading!  
_


	5. Part 5

**A/N**: _Okay guys, the story is now rated M thanks to this chapter. To explain the jump between chapters, I already explained the last few chapters were actually written after the chapters I'm about to post. So to give you some background, my RP partner and I had decided that whenever Ed returned to Amestris the military would probably let him retire after all the things he did to help them and save the world and whatever. xD But he's still under some sort of contract, so he helps them out with paperwork/research type things. Not his favorite thing to do obviously, so he kind of avoids it until the last minute. So, from this point on, Ed & Al have bought a house close by to Winry's and are living happily together. Well, mostly anyway. c8 Enjoy! (And as usual thanks to my RP partner.)_

_**Something About You**_

_Part five_

Edward sighed deeply to himself. He was standing in the hall outside Al's room, arguing with himself about if he should go in or not. Before he could stop, he found himself slowly pushing open the half-closed door to his sleeping brother's room. Al subconsciously huddled in a ball under his covers as the door opened. It was as if his body randomly assumed it was going to be licked with cold. The older alchemist paused again, hiding slightly behind the door, only halfway into the room. He looked through the darkness to Al's bed, hoping that he wasn't going to wake his brother up, and began to slip a little farther into the room. The strawberry blonde relaxed against the sheets again, his breath staying soft and shallow. Ed smiled gently as he approached the side of Al's bed, thinking how cute Al was in his sleep, or in general ... how cute Al was all the time. He frowned at himself for thinking thoughts like that about his own sibling ... he didn't know what to make of his feelings. He couldn't even think up a good reason about why he kept stealing into his brother's room at night.

Al stirred just barely then and Ed froze in place for a second. The blonde backed away a bit, afraid he had accidentally done something to wake his brother up. The younger alchemist opened his eyes slowly at hearing the metal shift quickly on his floor and looked over.

"Brother?" He blushed slightly but wasn't frightened by Ed's presence in the room. Al sluggishly sat up, resting on his elbows. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, I was just checking in on you and since everything's okay I'll just go now." Ed smiled and started to make his way to the door, even though he knew that the fact he was talking quickly was something Al would notice.

"Wait, stop. What is it?" Al gazed at him, still a bit sleepy.

The older alchemist turned around to face Al and shrugged. "I just came to make sure you were okay. After all we've been through, I just kind of worry sometimes."

Al smiled kindly. "Yeah, I can understand that..."

Ed walked back over and patted the blankets next to Al, unable to resist against his brother's warm smile. "So you can just go back to sleep and know I'm here."

The strawberry blonde laughed a little. "You know, I'm actually sort of awake now, Brother."

"Oh ..." Ed patted Al on the head gently, leaving his hand rest there, although doing so made him nervous. "We could get something to eat, or I can get you a book or something. I'm not really tired either."

"I guess I am a little thirsty. Would you mind getting me something?"

"No problem, hang on." Ed laughed. Yet on the way out of the room, he mumbled something unintelligible to himself.

"Huh?" Al had heard something but couldn't figure out what his brother had said. He frowned to himself.

Ed made his way to the kitchen quickly, and filled up a full glass of cold water for Al. He tried to ignore the various thoughts that kept running through his head. The ones he knew were wrong, were sick. They had been there for a long time, but they seemed to pick up since his brother and him had returned home to Risembool. Every day he needed to stop himself from doing something that would scare Al. Something that he thought would make his brother disappear. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he hurried back to the room. The younger alchemist was still frowning to himself, looking thoughtful.

"Hey, I got you water ... What's wrong?" He stared at Al as he stood in the doorway.

"Nothing. I was just curious as to what you said when you left, but it doesn't matter." He shrugged off the statement and took the glass from Ed. Immediately he had to try to suppress both a blush and a quickening heart rate as his fingers lightly brushed over his brother's hand when taking the glass.

"I-I..." The blonde paused, coughing as if he needed to clear his throat. "I didn't say anything before, I don't think." He sat down in a chair by Al's bed, again pretending that he didn't feel anything when his brother's fingers had touched his own.

"Really? Because I could've sworn..." Al spoke before seeing that it was making his brother uncomfortable. He dropped the subject and focused on his glass instead, taking a short sip.

"No, didn't say anything at all." The older alchemist said, almost absentmindedly, staring down at the tank top he wore to bed. He twisted the hem in his hands, yawning slightly.

The strawberry blonde's eyes drifted to Ed's fingers and he abruptly found himself wishing that it was his fingers toying with the end of the fabric. Quickly, he tore his gaze away and returned it to his glass of water.

"Everything alright?" Ed tried to look at his face and moved from the chair to sit on Al's bed next to him, even though part of him screamed not to. '_The sensible part_.' The older alchemist thought to himself sarcastically.

"Yeah, just fine." Al shut his eyes tightly and tried to dispel any inappropriate thoughts as he'd done so many times before. They were especially frequent since he got his body back. He still wasn't sure why he was constantly thinking about wanting to be closer to his brother in ways that he shouldn't be. It devastated him that they never really went away. There was nothing he could do but prevent Ed from ever finding out.

"Al?" Ed asked again, his voice quiet. "... what are you thinking about?"

The strawberry blonde opened his eyes again and couldn't help but smile at the concern in his brother's voice. "You-you always pay so much attention to my actions, Brother. It's as if you can read me as easily as a book sometimes..." He tapped his fingernails on the glass and took another sip from it. "Though I really hope you can't." Al tacked on at the end in a small voice.

"Well ... I have spent pretty much my whole life with you. I know you almost as well as I know myself. ... But I can't read your mind ..." He frowned slightly, wanting to know what his brother was talking about.

"Maybe it's better that way?" Al tried to laugh it off, setting the glass on the bedside table.

Without thinking about it, the blonde reached out to hold his brother's hand in his own. "Al, please. If something's bothering you, I want to know."

Al blushed again at the contact and connected his gaze with his Ed's. He felt like he had momentarily stopped breathing.

"What is it? A ... girl or something? Is some girl you like giving you trouble? Or ..." Ed bit his lip, not even sure what he was rambling about himself. It was almost like he wanted to know if Al was interested in girls.

"Huh? N-No. I'm not close to anyone else around my age really besides you and Winry..." Al replied, taken off guard a bit, but he still didn't disconnect their hands.

"Oh. Then, what is it?" The older alchemist started to stumble over his words, staring down at his hand.

"It's … me..."

"It's you? What did you do?" Ed blinked in surprise.

"I...haven't _done_ anything...but I...might..." The thought made him slowly pull his hand out of his brother's grasp. "You know what, forget it. It's really nothing you need to worry yourself over."

"It's too late for that now. I'm going to worry, so you better just tell me."

Al suddenly brought his knees up to his chest and hugged them, curling into a ball again. "I can't."

The older alchemist was convinced that Al couldn't possibly be feeling the same impure feelings as him and yet the fleeting thought passed through his mind once before being tossed aside. Instead he gently hugged his brother, ignoring the emotions that jolted him. "I just hope you can tell me someday."

The strawberry blonde tried to stop the shiver that threatened to course through his body. "You'll be...afraid of me..."

Ed paused, pulling back to look at Al's face but rested his hands on his brother's shoulders. "Me? Afraid of you? Haven't I told you already that you're not scary one bit? I could never be afraid of you, Al. I mean it."

"Yes you can, believe me. I don't want you to be afraid of me. I want you to love-" He froze the instant the word had left his lips.

"You want me to ... love you? But .." Ed swallowed hard. "I do .. love you, Al. More than anything or anyone. You're my brother, you're all I have."

Al felt a few tears well up in his eyes, and the words that left his mouth seemed like they were spoken by someone else. Yet it all seemed pointless to try to hide it anymore. "You know which kind of love I meant."

"... you mean _love_ love? You don't mean ... I mean ... ah ..." The blonde felt his face get hot. He never had ever expected his brother to even remotely feel that way. He wanted Al to .. but he hadn't dared to hope.

Al hugged his knees tighter and looked away from Ed, regretting that he had said anything. "See?"

"But ... but Al ..." He moved his face closer to his brother's before whispering softly. "I do ... **love** you like that ..."

The younger alchemist's breath hitched a little, seeming to be caught in his throat. He felt ecstatic but at the same time, sense was trying to convince himself that this couldn't be real. It was just another one of those crazy dreams he was always having, because there was just no way that his brother could think the same way. Ed held his brother's face gently in his hand and turned it to face his. Before he could think too hard or change his mind, he nervously pressed their lips together for a second. Al closed his eyes and gave in to the kiss for a few brief moments, absolutely wanting to fly at the feeling, knowing it was reality now. Sense returned momentarily, forcing him to press his fingers lightly to Ed's chest and push him away. "Brother...no, no, we can't..."

"I know Al .. it's sick. I'm sick. But I can't help but love you. I can't change it. I've tried and I've failed. I'm sorry."

The strawberry blonde's voice felt stuck in his throat. There was a war going on inside of him, one that even he did not know the outcome of. "Haven't we broken enough laws of nature?"

"Alphonse .. I don't .." Ed swallowed hard himself, his chest aching deeply. "What's one more than?"

Al froze again, choking on his own breath and slowly slid his hand down Ed's chest before removing his fingers.

The older alchemist shivered slightly at Al's short touch and bit his lip hard. He was sick- No, the world thought he was sick, he didn't care if it was wrong. He knew he loved Al and he knew he would only ever want his brother and no one else. "I love you, Al. That's all I can say."

"I...I love you too..." Al's voice shook, and he wasn't sure if admitting that was an acceptance or just a continuation of the conversation. He was on the brink of making a decision but it relied upon what Ed did next.

Ed collapsed against Al, his body shaking. He leaned into him and wrapped his arms around Al's shoulders. Hiding his face, he replied again. "Does that mean yes?"

The younger alchemist looked to the ceiling, knowing the war inside him was over when Ed held him close. "Yes, brother. It's a yes."

Ed's mouth burned, the back of his throat aching from the tears he had held back. He let out a deep breath as the pressure against his chest seemed to stop and held on tighter. His brother reached up and clutched onto him as well. The blonde remained motionless for a few moments before finally pulling back to press his lips to Al's again. Quickly, Al switched to rest his arms on his brother's shoulders and kissed him back forcefully, reacting stronger than most people would have. He hadn't ever felt the heightened sense of kissing with his new body.

The older alchemist was surprised at first at Al's strong kisses, but he quickly tried to match them. Al let out a very small moan and parted his lips, moving his hands all the way around Ed's neck now and pressed up against him just to get his brother to hold him tighter. Ed kissed Al deeper, pushing his tongue into his brother's harder, trying not to make any noise as the strawberry blonde moved against him. Al found himself wrapping his legs around his brother's waist, intertwining their tongues, forgetting his former worries and feeling as though he actually knew what he was doing. Ed couldn't help but let out a muffled moan when Al did that, finally feeling his brother's body completely against his own. The younger alchemist fumbled with Ed's hair tie, pulling it out and running his fingers gently through his brother's hair to undo the braid.

Ed sighed happily as Al did that, gripping his brother's waist. Though, he was still nervous about what he should do, or what he could do. He paused a moment before pulling on the bottom of Al's shirt to take it off. Al made a small gasp but allowed his brother to remove it. The blonde let his fingers drift slowly down his brother's chest, and slowed the kisses for a moment, savoring that he was now able to touch him in ways that he had only previously imagined. He moved to kiss his brother's neck, his hands shaking slightly as they slid lower down Al's chest.

"A-Ah..." The younger alchemist's head moved to the side to give Ed more room. His brother licked and gently bit his neck before pausing to take off his own shirt. The strawberry blonde traced a finger down his brother's chest and leaned his head back into the pillow, losing himself at just feeling Ed's kisses on his skin. The older alchemist shifted so he was on top of his brother completely, kissing gently down his chest and grasping one of his hands tightly. Al moaned softly and watched through squinted eyes as his brother's head kept moving down. Ed paused at the waist of his brother's shorts and looked up nervously, not wanting to scare Al and not wanting to go any further unless he was given permission.

"Is som-something wrong?" Al stammered.

"I just don't want to do anything else unless you .. want me to."

The younger alchemist blushed deeply. "Go ahead, Brother. I-I trust you."

"Just tell me to stop if you need to, okay?" Ed's voice was quiet and cautious.

Al simply nodded, obviously nervous too. The blonde began to pull off the last of his brother's clothes slowly, his hands shaking again. Al gripped onto the bedsheets, trying to get into a comfortable position against the pillow behind him. Ed ran his hand down the length of Al's legs and parted them. Slowly, he lowered his head to take his brother into his mouth. The strawberry blonde let out a strangled moan and practically tore the bedsheets underneath him with his fingernails in reaction to the warmth flooding throughout his frame. Ed shivered slightly at the sound of Al's moan and and moved his head down a bit more and back up again. Then he moved his left hand over to stroke Al, and held his brother's hip to the bed gently with his right hand. The younger alchemist shuddered even more at the feeling of both pleasure and the cold of his brother's automail against his hip. Ed repeated this, pressing Al's hip down against the bed a little more, and moved his left hand to do the same on the left side, but kept the movement of his mouth going.

Al whimpered slightly, the pattern of his breath changing. "Brother.. ahn.."

Ed gripped his brother's hips harder when he heard that, and moved so he could look up at his brother's face, silently communicating a question.

"Please don't stop..."

The blonde blushed as he slid back a little. "Alright, little brother." He carefully slicked three of his fingers on his left hand before inserting one into his brother gently, still using his right hand to hold down Al's hip. The younger alchemist cried out and involuntarily tried to move away.

"It's okay, Al ..." Ed promised, whispering softly before he inserted another finger, trying to calm his brother down, and making sure to keep a grip that wasn't too tight. Al fought back a few tears, unable to relax but not wanting Ed to know.

"I'm sorry that it hurts ..." He pressed in a third finger, making sure to push in a bit harder, although he hated to hurt his brother. Yet he had to press his fingers in deeper once again. He tried to remove them slowly and let out a deep breath before moving until he was lying over his brother again. "I'm sorry, Al. It would hurt more if I didn't do it. Are you alright?"

Al opened his eyes and although a few tears slipped out, he managed to smile at Ed. "Y-Yes, I'm alright. I understand."

Ed kissed him, knowing his brother was lying but didn't say so. Carefully he began to push into Al but gasped slightly himself, grabbing onto Al's hand with his own. He wasn't prepared for what it would feel like inside of his brother. Al stifled a cry against his brother's mouth and spread his legs a little more. The older alchemist pushed in a bit more, biting his lip hard. His body ached but he knew he couldn't move any faster or he would hurt Al. His brother held on tightly to him, attempting to steady his breathing. Ed finally pushed in all the way, making himself pause for a moment before pulling out and repeating the process over again, but a little faster this time.

"B-Brother, it-aah!" Al wrapped his arms around Ed's neck and buried his face in the crook of his neck. Ed let out a strangled breath, and did it again, hoping that his brother could actually feel as good as he did. The strawberry blonde began to relax a little and moaned, a little pain still mixed into the sound but significantly less. Ed moved faster again now, falling into a set pace as he felt his brother start to relax beneath him, and attempted to hold back his own moans. Al moved to press Ed's lips to his own and connected them just briefly, almost teasingly. The older alchemist kissed Al hard, and kept up the pace of his motions, wanting to make his brother cry out again. Al muffled a loud moan against his brother's lips and then captured Ed's tongue in his mouth to show his appreciation. His brother shivered and moved even quicker, finally breaking the kiss to gasp for air, and ended up moaning softly. Al licked a bead of sweat off of his brother's neck and shuddered at the speed, unable to hold himself up any longer. He fell back against the sheets. Ed pressed close to Al again, his head feeling hazy and his breath uneven. Al bit down on his severely trembling lip, and pressed up into his brother's thrusts as much as he could.

"Oh, Alphonse .." Ed managed to breathe out, his pace switching to shorter motions. Each second of each minute, he was reminded that he was inside of his own little brother and it made him feel complete. Not sick, as society said he should feel, but complete. Finally he was able to be one with the person he loved the most.

Al inhaled sharply a few times, as a foreign but not unwelcome feeling moved through him when he heard his brother's voice. Even though just his name was spoken, it felt like perfection. It felt natural. He managed to cling tightly to his older brother once more, moaning at each thrust inside of him. "Oh, Brother .. please .." He heard himself beg.

"Mn, yes." Ed said back, his voice heavy. Al held tight to him, his little brother's fingertips digging hard against his back.

"I-I can't-" the younger alchemist cried out a final time. Ed pushed hard against Al as he suddenly felt something warm against his stomach, and he came as well, resting his head against his brother's shoulder.

Al collapsed against the bed with a soft moan, shaking profusely as he tried to get air back into his lungs. Ed fell to the bed too, moving to the side so he didn't add his weight on top of Al. After a few minutes, the strawberry blonde managed to steady his breathing and he curled up against his brother.

"Kind of a mess .." he commented jokingly.

Ed laughed, looking down at themselves. "Only a little bit. It's okay. It's from you. I like it."

Al blushed, hiding his face against Ed's chest. "Bro-ther..."

The older alchemist laughed softly again, but then cupped Al's chin in his hand so they were looking at each other again. "But, seriously, Alphonse. You don't regret this at all?"

"No, Brother, no. Not at all." Al's eyes were wide but intensely honest.

"Thank you, Al. Really. For accepting me. I do love you."

"I know you do." Al seemed shy but then he moved so he could kiss Ed again. "I love you too, Brother."

Edward held his little brother close against him as they kissed, knowing this finally wasn't a dream and he would wake up the next morning with Al by his side.

**A/N**: _Still sorry for the jump, but I hope you liked this chapter okay. ^^ It's not over yet, there's plenty more characters to come and humorous situations for the brothers to get into. Thanks for reading!_


	6. Part 6

**A/N**: _Another short jump here, it's just about two weeks later and Ed heads down to Winry's house because his automail feels off and he needs it fixed. And you know, warning, more M at the end of the chapter. Enjoy! As usual thanks to my RP partner!_

_**Something About You**_

_Part six_

Ed sighed to himself and flexed his automail arm for a moment, grumbling at it's poor condition. Reluctantly, he knocked on Winry's door, knowing already that he'd need some repairs. The mechanic opened up the door, looking tired and sweaty. Obviously, she had been doing some heavy designing already that morning.

"Hey, Ed! What brings you here?"

"Ah, hey Winry. My automail isn't working right, and I was wondering if maybe you could take a look at it?"

"Sure thing!" She moved aside to let Ed in, and shut the door behind him. "Ignore the mismatched pieces on the floor and just go into the next room, kay?"

"Alright then." He looked around and carefully stepped over a few things as he moved into the next room.

Winry wiped sweat off of her forehead as she sat down across from Ed and pulled his automail hand close, inspecting the joints. "Strange..."

"What's strange?"

"This isn't like any normal damage you've ever caused to your automail ..." she said, flipping it around gently to look at it from different angles. "It looks like you've just been trying to hold yourself up on your wrist too much..."

"O-Oh ... that. Well, I wonder how that happened." Ed stuttered, his mind going blank.

"Have you been trying to do one handed push ups or something?"

"No. Not that I couldn't if I wanted to." He said quickly.

Winry tilted the wrist in her hand a few times with a frown. "What've you been doing that could cause this kind of damage, then?"

"You know, I really don't know." Ed replied, cursing the faint heat in his face that started.

"You can't even think of a …" Winry said, looking up and noticing the blush on her friend's face. "...single...thing?"

"Nope, nothing. Can't you just fix it?" The alchemist said, starting to sound irritated.

"Oh, please, Edward. You can't expect to get away with that."

"Fine. I was using my arm alot, I guess." He grumbled. "Do you have to ask me this?"

"As a mechanic, no." Winry answered, taking out a few tools from nearby. "As a concerned friend, yes."

"It's ... It's not something you should be concerned about."

Winry held up wrench threateningly. "Edward Elric! You tell me what kind of crap you've been doing! Because I know you know and you know I need to know!"

Ed recoiled a bit, eying the wrench warily. "It's not something you would really want to know anyway!"

The mechanic removed two essential bolts quickly from Ed's automail and watched as his metal wrist went completely limp. "I'm keeping them until I get an answer."

"Winry, you know that's not fair." He paused and sighed, as if in defeat. "Okay I admit it. I have been holding myself up with my arm a lot. … will you fix it now?"

"Why have you been holding yourself up on that arm when you know full well that it could possibly give way?"

"Well," Ed began indignantly, running his mouth. "It was working fine before Al and I - Nevermind."

"...when you...and Al? When you and Al what?"

"Nothing, we did nothing, I didn't mean it, nevermind." He said in a rush.

"You're stuttering again." She stared icily at him, tossing and catching the bolts repeatedly in her hand.

"Winry? You really wouldn't want to know."

"I was finally getting somewhere, too." She sighed and looked sad as she went to work, fixing the damage caused between the two important bolts first.

"Don't be sad, really. You've saved yourself some worry. Or something."

"I just want to be able to know what's going on in your life since you never get to talk to me anymore..." She said, her voice thick with depression.

Ed puts his head in his other hand. "Winry. I mean it. You really **don't** want to know. It's not something I can just tell you."

"Even though you almost just did." She pointed out.

"I didn't mean to though!"

"Which just makes it all the more sneaky of you." Winry muttered to herself, still working. "It's obviously something you don't want me to know..."

"It's something I don't really want anyone to know." The alchemist said to himself, under his breath. He looked away.

Winry continued mumbling, not paying attention, as she screwed the first bolt back in. "Put weight on it, obviously...secretive...something about him and Al..." Suddenly she froze. "...him and Al..." Her eyes widened in sudden recognition. "OH GOD!"

"What? what?" Ed asked hurriedly, looking back.

"EDWARD ELRIC, YOU **DIDN'T**!"

"I didn't what?"

"You...and Al! And...WEIGHT! And...OH GOD!"

"Whattt? uhhh no ... no no no ... I mean ... um no ..." Ed wondered if it was even possible to do damage control now.

"Oh please! You gave me all the clues, I just had to piece them together! I can't believe...you had..."

"No! Um we...uhm .." Ed seemed unable to get out any coherent sentences.

"Oh yes you did! You just gave everything away!" Winry almost yelled and then went silent momentarily. Ed could find nothing to say. He was still in shock, but had given up. She knew now.

"Ed .." Winry began and he looked up at her.

"W-what?"

She spit out her words, her tone almost teasing. "..Ed, how many times did you have sex with your brother to screw your automail up so badly?"

The alchemist finally turned a bright pink and stared at the floor, mumbling the answer to her question.

"I'm sorry, I didn't **catch** that." She replied, seriously.

Ed still mumbled but spoke up, trying to remember she still needed to fix his arm. "Thirty ... six ... no wait ... eight."

"Thirty...eight?" Winry squeaked and blushed as bright as Ed. "Well...um...maybe I should take a look at your leg, too..."

"Sure ... sure if you want." He said in resigned tone, looking out the window. "Can you ... not tell Al that you know?"

"Huh? Oh, sure." She shrugged and quickly set the last bolt on his wrist back in place and moved it around. "There. It's working fine now. But I'm charging you extra if you busted your leg, too." She grinned.

"Thanks." Ed replied, flatly.

"Hey, I could be sending you to an asylum but I'm not because you're like a brother to me." She paused, regretting her choice of words. "But um...on second thought maybe that's not the best comparison..."

Ed laid his head on the table. The day had gone from bad to worse. "Thanks Winry. Really."

The mechanic burst out laughing and rolled up Ed's pants to get a glimpse at his automail leg. "Oh wow! Your knee is totally out of whack!" She smiled gleefully. "Thanks to you showing up today I'll definitely be able to pay my rent!"

"Yeah; great for you."

"Yes, it is great for me. Since my grandmother isn't here to help anymore.." She noted, going to work on his knee joint. "By the way, you really need to go easy on poor Al if this is the damage you do to your knee after thirty eight times..."

"Winry ... why aren't you freaked out by this?" Ed commented, his face still red.

"Um...I don't know...I was when I first figured it out and I was just about ready to die bleeding from my nose..." She bit her lip as she patched up a section. "...but then I thought about it and, it just sort of...makes sense."

"... it makes sense? ! I thought if anyone else but Al and me knew that they'd haul me off for sure ..."

"If someone else had figured it out, they probably would do that to you. It's socially unacceptable."

Ed sighed. "I just love being socially unacceptable."

"Hey, I'm not going to try to make it all sunshine and rainbows because it's not." Winry whacked the knee gently to set it.

"You know I don't view things like that in the first place."

"Good. But I grew up with you and Al. I know how close you two are, and so...it just sort of makes sense. Also, you owe me...a LOT of money."

"How much money?"

Winry wrote up a few figures quickly, doing the math on some paper and held it out to Ed with a smile.

"I suppose thirty-eight times in two weeks is something that can't happen again."

"Maybe you'll have to pace yourself a little."

Ed glared slightly. If she enjoyed making him uncomfortable, he figured he should return the favor. "Easier said than done."

"Okay, um, Ed, we're bordering on the 'too much information' line..."

"I know." He grinned at her before he got up to reluctantly pay her.

"Um, Ed!" Winry called before he was about to go. "...don't be a stranger anymore, okay? I miss you..."

Ed smiled at her. "Alright, alright. I'll drag Al over sometime too." He walked off, waving behind his head.

Winry laughed and called after him. "Yeah you better now that you know I can keep the house!"

–

Ed trudged up the front steps and into the house, shutting the door behind him. "Al! I'm home!"

Al looked up from the tea he was holding and to the other room where the front door was and called back. "Welcome home! I'm in the dining room!"

The older alchemist went into the dining room and smiled when he saw his brother's face. He took a seat as well, holding out his arm to Al. "Winry fixed my automail."

"Wow, she did an amazing job." The strawberry blonde chuckled and took another sip. "As always..."

"Yup ... she charged me alot though." He sighed and looked over his arm as well.

Al raised an eyebrow. "How much and why?"

Ed told his brother the total and cringed. "She .. had to fix my leg too."

"She usually never charges you that much..." He said thoughtfully, his expression worried. "Is she in a tight spot?"

"Hmmm. Well apart from the fact she had to do alot of work ... um, she did tell me she could pay her rent now."

"Oh, gosh, and we've been ignoring her."

"I told her we'd come visit her more often." Ed said comfortingly.

"I'm glad. We really should be visiting her anyway." The younger alchemist set the rest of his tea aside and put his hands on his brother's. "But I'm glad you're alright now."

The blonde smiled at Al. "I'm glad too."

Al returned the smile. "So .. what would you like to do now?" He tapped his fingers against the table.

Ed leaned over and kissed his brother softly. "You don't have to get nervous around me."

The younger alchemist only let Ed say that much before interlocking their lips again. Ed kissed back hard, holding his brother's hand in his tightly.

"The table's in the way..." Al murmured against his lips.

Ed stood, kicking his chair away, and pulled his brother to his feet, resuming their kisses. "I can make it work.

"I'm counting on you." The strawberry blonde seemed to purr, wrapping his arms around Ed.

The older alchemist moved to push Al against the table, his lips drifting down across his brother's jaw and to his neck. Al made soft noises of satisfaction. Somehow it was still new to him, his brother's fingers and lips, hot breath and warm body pressing close; he couldn't resist. Each time he melted, each time he craved his brother to fill him again. Ed only briefly paused to pull off Al's shirt, running his hands down the strawberry blonde's smooth chest. One hand cold, one hand warm, teased each line and sensitive spot on his brother's body. His lips followed just as quick, the taste of Al's skin was indescribable, but something he loved. Ed's fingers moved quick as they reached the waist of his brother's pants. They were unbuttoned and pushed down in moments. Al felt warmth start to pool through him, his body aching to be touched. He sighed softly as Ed had to stop to take off his own shirt. The older alchemist then pushed his brother's pants off all the way and set him gently onto the table.

Al moved back a bit, spreading his legs and leaning on his elbows. "Brother .." he breathed out, staring at Ed with half-lidded eyes. The mere sight made the blonde bite down on his lip hard, reminding himself to have patience. He let out a deep breath before slicking his fingers carefully and pressing two into his brother. Al moaned gently, liking the feel of Ed's fingers pressing into him. It didn't hurt anymore, they had been together so many times now that he was used to it. The older alchemist moved forward a bit to lean on the table and gently left kisses across his brother's stomach, as he pressed in a third finger.

"Mmm .." Al replied, shifting one of his legs to the side.

Ed kissed along Al's hip, moving his fingers deeper to make sure Al was ready.

The strawberry blonde gasped. "Don't be too hard on...t-the table..."

Ed laughed as he removed his fingers and undid his own pants. "Oh please Al. We can always buy another table."

"I-I know..." His fingers already had gathered a bit of the fabric of the tablecloth up.

The older alchemist leaned over Al carefully, pushing in smoothly. Both of them let out soft groans. Ed braced his hands against the table and repeated the motion, faster this time. Al's legs locked carefully around his waist, his mouth opening and shutting with more soft sounds as Ed hit that spot inside him.

"H-harder, please, Brother." Al's hands slipped a little on the smooth tablecloth, and he accidentally pushed his now rattling teacup off the table. It shattered. "I- I'll fix it later .."

Ed shook his head, following Al's wishes and pounded harder into him. "Alphonse ..."

"Mmmn-" Al almost hissed, his back arching against the table now. It rocked under his brother's violent motions. It didn't hurt him though, all he knew was he was getting closer with each motion. Ed fit perfectly inside of him, fit perfectly against him.

The blonde dug his own nails hard into the table, feeling it scratch the wood underneath. He was holding himself up by his arms, exactly what he wasn't supposed to do, but in the moment he absolutely did not care. All he cared about was the beautiful boy writing in pleasure beneath him.

"B-Brother .. I think .. I mean I can't .." Al's voice cut off as his back arched again, his head dropping back. Ed only had to push in a few more times. He came shortly after he felt his brother come against both their stomachs. He shuddered, lowering himself down to his elbows and put his damp forehead against Al's chest. His brother shakily brought his arms up to rest them on Ed's shoulders. They both tried to breathe smoothly again.

"I uhm .. got some on the tablecloth .. I suppose I'll have to get rid of it .. " Al sighed.

"And the cup too?" Ed laughed, the sound seeming to vibrate through both of them.

"No, I can fix that with alchemy. But I don't think anything will fix this stain."

Ed kissed his brother's chest. "Good thinking, little brother. And we can always buy a new tablecloth." Shortly after he pulled away, grabbing some nearby napkins to clean up some of the mess. He was just re-buttoning his pants up when they both heard a loud knock from the front door. Al had only just gotten off the table, his body still shaking sightly after the violent treatment it had just received.

"Oh no." Al said softly.

**A/N**: _Who's at the door? Oh you guys know I'm gonna upload the next chapter like tomorrow. More characters. 8Db Yey! Thanks for the reviews/alerts/ect.! Oh do you guys want longer chapters? Please review and tell me and I'll try to make them longer._


	7. Part 7

**A/N**: _I'm gonna get this off my chest right away, I don't like this chapter. xD The original RP had alot of OOC-ness and humor in it. And I hadn't seen the whole series and I had a poor grasp of the characters. I tried to edit it majorly but it didn't come out quite how I wanted. I'm sorry. Also, the RP will pretty much just have everyone calling Mustang 'Colonel' .. cause I'm used to it. xD I apologize for this chapter and also how long y'all had to wait.  
_

_**Something About You**_

_Part seven_

Roy knocked on the door again, shaking his head.

"Who is it?" Ed's voice finally called through the door.

"Your favorite military commander."

Al's eyes widened and after pulling on his pants, he quickly transmuted his broken teacup.

"Hang on a minute!" Ed yelled, and began grumbling to himself as he rushed to remove the stained tablecloth. Al quickly buttoned up his shirt and helped him, tossing it aside in a closet for the moment.

The blonde finally flipped open the door. "Uh, hey there Mustang. What's up?"

"... do you leave all your visitors at the door for so long?"

"No, just you."

Al came up to the door and hit his brother in the arm. "Sorry about him Colonel Mustang. You can come right in."

"Why thanks, Al. At least one of you Elric brothers is still polite." Roy commented as he entered the house.

"I can be polite when I want. I just don't want to."

"Enough of that, Edward. Really." Al said softly before turning to Roy again. "Would you like some tea? The water's still in the kettle so it shouldn't be cold..."

"I suppose so, why not?"

"Just a moment." The strawberry blonde said cheerfully, heading into the kitchen.

Ed took a seat at the table, motioning for Roy to do so as well. "What brings you to our part of the neighborhood, Mustang?"

"Well, I didn't get to see you and Al much when you were at Central recently, and I happened to be in the area. Also, I heard you needed some repairs so I wanted to see how you two were getting along."

"Oh really?" Ed tried hard not to frown, wondering if he had talked to Winry.

"Here's your tea, Sir." Al returned and set a cup in front of Roy. "Do you want anything, Brother?"

"No, that's alright Al, you can sit down."

Roy took a sip of his warm tea. "Ah, this is good. Anyway, what were you doing to your automail?"

"Um, I don't know. I guess Al and I were um .. training too hard or something. You know, I want to keep in shape."

"Yeah, sometimes I think he pushes himself too far." Al almost smirked.

"Hm. Well I happened to see Winry earlier. I couldn't get much out of her, actually. She kept laughing to herself when she talked about having to repair your automail. I couldn't understand it … are you feeling alright, Ed?"

The blonde's face had turned a slight shade of pink. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure, Brother?"

The conversation was interrupted suddenly when the door flew open and Winry came in.

"Ed, Ed! Roy Mustang is-" She ran into the dining room and saw Roy. "-already here! Hi!"

"Great timing, Winry." Ed sighed.

The flame alchemist frowned. "Yes, I'm already here. Why would you feel the need to warn him before I came?"

"Um, no reason! I just wanted him to...clean up his house before you got here?"

"Brother, what is this exactly about?" Al was starting to get an idea of what Winry was laughing about earlier.

"Elric, give me an explanation. One of you. Or you, Winry." Roy started to look exasperated.

Both Al and Winry simply looked towards the blonde. "Edward?"

Ed looked at Al helplessly before looking away and mumbling. "Winry guessed, Al, it's not my fault. And I didn't expect **him** to show up."

"She .. guessed?" Al slowly stated, the pieces falling into place. "How many clues did you give her before that happened?"

"I didn't give her any clues!" Ed burst out, defensively. "Except ... well I said "It was fine before Al and I-" AND THAT'S IT. Really! The whole thing was a total accident."

"Brother, still, why?" Al blushed.

"I didn't mean to! I mean, I know it was stupid, but it's not like I just went around telling everyone, oh guess what my brother and I did last night!"

"B-Brother! Seriously!" Al stuttered, totally flabbergasted. "You-I-you just said it in front of your former boss!"

"Oh please Al, like he hasn't figured it out by now! He's not that stupid. And Winry already knows, so .."

"I know that! I just don't think it's polite to put it that way."

Ed finally pushed his chair back and stood up. "I'm sorry I'm so impolite, Alphonse." He stalked out of the room and up the stairs.

Roy watched the blonde go the steps, currently too stunned for words.

Al looked after his brother and sighed, rubbing his arms as if trying to comfort himself. "I really don't know if I'm the person he wants to talk to right now..."

"I'm ... definitely not talking to him. I'm still ..." Roy shook his head, mumbling.

Al bit his lip. "You're not going to tell anyone, are you Colonel?"

"Actually, I don't think I ever want to discuss this with anyone again, Al."

"Um..." Winry finally spoke up. "I'll go talk to Ed. This is my fault, anyway."

"It's not, Winry. It's Brother and his big mouth .."

Winry half-smiled. "I'll be back with Ed in a minute." She went up the steps.

–

Ed was sitting in his room on his bed, still unsure of how he felt or what to do to fix the situation.

Winry knocked on the door as an announcement and walked in. "Hey..."

"Hi ..."

"Look I'm sorry, I didn't mean for anything chaotic like this to happen."

"Well ... it did." Ed didn't feel in a forgiving mood yet. He laid back on his bed and stared at the ceiling. "I hope everyone's happy."

The mechanic took a seat at the end of the bed. "I'm not."

"Yeah ... so now what? I didn't mean to just let everyone know about me and Al ... it was just supposed to be between me and him ... like everything else ..."

"Yeah, I know." She reached over and patted his real foot. "Al's terrified, too...it's a situation that should be best kept within yourselves, but you can still have that privacy. It's just, you now have a few shoulders...mostly mine...to come to about it if you really need to. Like now."

"I just didn't want Al mad at me, and now he is. I ... I hurt him, and I didn't mean to."

Winry shook her head. "I don't think he's really mad at you. He just didn't know how to react..."

"I still feel bad. ... I kinda feel bad for Mustang too." He cringed.

Winry tried not to chuckle a little. "Yeah, poor Mustang...but it was his fault for being curious."

"I suppose so." Ed frowned, another thought occurring to him. "Oh by the way Winry ..."

"Yes?"

"You probably should knock before you come into the house."

The mechanic's eyes widened at certain implications and she blushed before starting to cough. "Alright, yeah."

Ed rolled over onto his stomach. "So ... now what?"

"Wait, have you already disobeyed my orders to take it easy?"

The blonde grinned at her.

"Really, Ed?" She rolled her eyes.

"It was just once."

**"**Okay, okay, we don't need to go there." Winry laughed. "You know for someone who wanted so desperately to keep his relationship a secret, you're certainly letting a lot of information slip through."

"Now? Well you already know now so ... why not torment you a little?"

"Great. Now I get to hear about all your sexcapades. Lucky Winry Rockbell."

Ed sat up. "I'm not forcing you to sit here and listen to me."

Winry ruffled Ed's hair. "I know, I just want to make sure you're okay before we go back downstairs. Because we are going back downstairs."

"Fine, fine."

–

Al sat at the table by Roy in silence, not sure what to say.

"Hey Al ... I hate to bother you ... um ... now. But," Roy finally said, holding his teacup up. "Could you maybe get me more tea?"

Al smiled nervously. "I'm flattered you like it." He dashed off to quickly prepare him another cup.

The flame alchemist let out a deep breath. "Now about this business with your brother ... although it does explain a few things …"

Al blushed as he set down a new cup of tea. "Sir...?"

Roy coughed and sipped his tea again. "I'm not going to discuss this with anyone. I don't really feel a need to ... although it does give me quite a headache to think about ..."

"I...I apologize...but um, what exactly does it...'explain?' … You don't think we make it too obvious?"

"Oh that." He sipped his tea again. "I've known you two a long time and you both were always really attached to each other ... moreso than other brothers ..."

Al twiddled his thumbs. "Oh, I see."

"Normal people wouldn't really notice, Al." Roy laughed.

"Mmkay." The strawberry blonde looked pacified. "Er, sorry to keep you on this subject..."

"Ah ... well ... I just don't relish the thought of - well you know."

"I imagine not many people would." Al smiled sympathetically almost.

Suddenly they could both hear footsteps on the stairs. Al looked up towards the steps hopefully and then immediately switched his gaze to his thumbs.

"Hey .. everyone." Winry started to say brightly, but her voice failed in the end.

Roy looked at her blankly and Ed stood glumly by the steps, biting his lip.

"It's okay, Brother. I'm not mad." Al said quietly, breaking the awkward silence.

"Really, Al?" Ed went over to his brother and took his hand. He squeezed it gently. Al smiled up at him.

Winry tried not to smile herself and then looked over to Roy and tried even harder not to giggle. The flame alchemist covered his eyes with his hand and sighed.

The pair kissed quickly and then Al laughed, looking over to Roy. "It's safe now, Colonel."

"If you say so." Roy stated, dryly, but managed a smile. "I think I'm going to go for now though." He stood up. "Oh and Al. Great tea."

"Feel free to stop by some other time if you ever want more." Al invited.

"But not too often." Ed added in with a grin.

"I should be going too. Automail to work on." Winry started for the door with Roy before looking back. "And Ed, please try to heed my warning at least for the rest of **today**?"

Ed grumbled. "Okay, okay."

**A/N**: _I hope everyone is okay with the humor aspect because it's going to continue throughout the rest of the RP. There will eventually be more romance and drama again though, we just have to build up to it. I'm really sorry. I'll try to work out some better plans over the weekend. The next chapter should be Roy, Winry, Ed & Al and drinking!_


End file.
